The field of vessel ligation in surgery is divided into two major categories: open or traditional procedures and endoscopic procedures.
In open procedures, stainless steel, reusable instruments of traditional designs are dominant in the marketplace.
In endoscopic procedures, disposable plastic devices which automatically reload hemostatic clips predominate.
These devices need to be simplistic in construction, reliable in operation, and reasonable in cost. Instruments that come into contact with internal organs in the body must also withstand all types of sterilization. In the alternative, the construction of the instrument must be especially economical to permit disposal of the device after a single use.
In addition, the design of the instrument must provide the surgeon with a good feel during the procedure to permit as much control as possible while using the device.
In the past, various surgical instruments have been developed which satisfy some but not all of these requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,327 to Curtis W. Thornton, et al. assigned to Piling Weck, Inc., covers a surgical clip applier which features a disposable cartridge that automatically feeds fifteen clips in succession. The handle shown in this patent is of traditional style and is made of reusable stainless steel.
The advantages of the above indicated system are a lower retail price per cartridge, less storage space due to the reusable handle, and a reduced amount of medical waste which represents a reduction in disposal costs and environmental impact.
Unfortunately, many surgeons who have been trained in the use of plastic disposable endoscopic devices are uncomfortable using the heavier stainless steel handle.
Thus, the present invention represents an effort to combine the best attributes of the traditional, reusable vessel ligation instruments in a device fabricated from lightweight, sterilizable engineering resin that provides increased control and feedback in the surgeon's hand as to the procedure being conducted.